<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>late night disasters by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499354">late night disasters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Death Note, Alternate Universe - Yagami Light Is Not Kira (Death Note), Boys Kissing, Cuddles, Disasters, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluffy, L has a theory problem, L is sugar high, M/M, OOC, Sleep Deprivation, lava monsters - Freeform, lights been mind fucked, missing work, this ship will kill me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499354</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L comes up with theory’s ever night, there all absurd, but this time was a little different.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>L/Yagami Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>late night disasters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is short and so will be most of the stories i write, enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“light-kun...” L muttered, face stuffed into lights chest. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">this happened every single night, to be honest light was getting tired of it. L would come up with stupid ideas. no, thoughts, they don’t deserve to be called ideas. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“what is it this time, </span>
  <span class="s2">love</span>
  <span class="s1">” light responded in a mildly annoyed voice, the love sounding more harsh than intended. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“people are just lava monsters” L sounded like he was high, well he was, </span>
  <span class="s2">sugar high</span>
  <span class="s1">. ‘what the hell’ all light could do was stare blankly into nothing, not that he could see anything in the dark bedroom, trying to process what his boyfriend just said. this might have been the dumbest thing to ever come out his mouth. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“are you serious?” L nodded, his unkept hair slightly touching the others face. “if you don’t fall asleep soon i’ll die” light said tightening his arms around L’s waist. L nuzzled up closer to light. if anyone could see this it would be like looking at a dog and a kitten curled around each other, but that’s not relevant. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“but it makes sense” light didn’t know what was going through his head, maybe he shouldn’t have any more sugar. “explain?” light said not really wanting to know but curious of his significant others thought process. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“well lava is any molten rock that comes out of terrestrial planet. presently, molten means liquefied by heat. can you see where i’m going with this?” L said bringing his hand up to his mouth, slightly bitting the skin around it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“yeah i can...” light was in distress. L hadpoint and he didn’t like that. the brunette male had already dealt with this before but that time it wasn’t something that could actually be possible. after a minute light said, “L, i’m gonna say this once, if you don’t go to sleep and shut up i’m going to make you” light was done, he can’t handle any more. he doesn’t want to be mind fucked right now, it was 1:09 am and the two had work at 8:50. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“light-kun can’t make me” L protested. in surprise, suddenly L was met with warm, soft, lips against his. this wasn’t fair and light knew. light gave a sweet chaste kiss before cuddling (even more if possible) up to L. light had his face in the unkept mane of his lover. as light light breathed in, getting a strong sent of sweets. specifically that of strawberry cake.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">slightly dosing off from the warm embrace L was fast asleep in no time. the latter falling asleep shortly after. light had won this battle but there were plenty more to go.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">the alarm went off, light had pushed the snooze button as if seconded nature. after lifting his down he dove right back into the warm embrace of the other. when the two finally woke up a few hours had pasted. “we can take the day off, it’s fine” L said more than happy to agree with himself. “that’s out of character, but it’ll be nice to have a break once in a while” light had made no effort to move from their cuddling state. he needed the warmth like very other lava monster.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! comment if i need to improve anything it would be very helpful</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>